Maybe Not
by Otaku Samurai
Summary: The vines encircle around my body. I feel the sharp points of the thorns prick my skin as they wrap around my arm. For some reason, I wish they would make me bleed. Make the skin tear—make me feel at least human. //YukiZero oneshot/Ch. 42 minor spoilers//


**Alright, a companion piece to ****Maybe****. I had another "when inspiration calls" moment, but this time it was right before I went to bed and not at church...so now I'm typing this up at 12:25 am. (As of when I was typing this, and not the post. My internet died so I have to walk to the library and use the internet there.) ...****I do not own ****Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does of course... **

**...she can draw really friggin' awesome curly hair, it's crazy...it's so, so...**_**intricate**_**...**

* * *

_Bam!_

One down.

_Bam!_

Two down.

My eyes are hazed. Blurred. The screams of the ones I have just shot down ring in my ears, but are quickly dispatched as fast as they had came. The chaos is everywhere, but I didn't flinch at the sounds of death. Not anymore. I am beyond those feelings now.

_Bam!_

Another bloodthirsty vampire is down. _Down for the kill._

I have no feeling now. My body is numb, numb now of sound, feeling, touch. The only senses I have are my sight and smell. The only ones I can rely on.

Yet, the sights I see, and the scents I smell aren't the ones I want to. What was the point of the Headmaster's dream of coexistence with the vampires?—the "Night Class". Petty dreams like that only end up in death. My despair. I feel alone.

That is one thing I feel. One thing I _can_ feel.

My brother. He is a permanent part of my very being now, yet he is gone. _My family. _Gone...

_Bam!_

...because of these monsters. I wish I could've had more time with him, my brother...yet, in a sick sense I will now always be spending time with him. I see the vines, and my eyes turn dark; the voice I speak is unfamiliar—is vague. Is this me?

"Wake up. _Vampires_."

The vines encircle around my body. I feel the sharp points of the thorns prick my skin as they wrap around my arm. For some reason, I wish they would make me bleed. Make the skin tear—make me feel at least human and not the numbness I now am. They fuse to my hand; they fuse to my Bloody Rose.

And in the corner of my eye, there she is.

_Yuki..._

To think of the name drips a slowly killing poison down my throat and into my heart. Through the blood that burns through my veins.

_...Kuran._

"What...are you doing?" I am now accustom to the dark voice. This joyless, enigmatic voice now belonging to me. I like it...the sound that reflects my soul.

I steal a glimpse of her and see the determination in her eyes. The determination I used to love to see her wear. She holds the same strong look—some things don't change, she is still as stubborn as ever. Then I see her long hazel-chestnut colored hair whisk in the windy pandemonium as she wields the Artemis Rod, now morphed into a deadly scythe. And some things _do_ change. She has so greatly changed, and so have I.

_I hate the change._ I turn my back from her in disdain. "You are the _'enemy'_."

Emotions I had were uncovered, but are now promptly embraced by the same loneliness I will always feel. I loved this girl, but she is of the same purebred vampiric blood as that bloodsucking demon Kaname. _His lover._ _His sister. _It sickens me. All vampires sicken me. _The purebloods..._

I used to feel that maybe I could tell her I loved her. But I am now alone. She is the enemy. I feel no emotions toward her anymore. Only apathy. I don't want to feel anything else.

_She is a pureblood._

"I've decided long ago that I would stay your ally, Zero," her voice rings hope, but I am unfazed. I don't believe in hope. Not anymore. "Even if we were enemies."

My eyes glaze over once more and I think about how I used to worry about becoming a crazed, berserk Level E vampire, but now the possibilities of the past are gone. Maybe the Zero from then would have told Yuki that he loved her. But we are not the same people as before. I wish the changes have never happened. I would rather her kill me then, than for her to ever have been a vampire. But, she was already a vampire. Even if I wanted, we could never go back to the way things used to be. I love her...I loved her...

Maybe...

_Maybe...?_

No. We _are_ enemies.

_Maybe not._

* * *

**Yup...there you have it. Kind of angsty for me especially for so late in the night...but angst is always fun any hour on the hour. Any who, please review! (Heh, just noticed that rhymed. **_**Wow**_** that shows that I **_**really **_**need some sleep.) Tell me if this had typos, sucked, was OoC, all that jazz—would be greatly appreciated! I'm going to try to go to sleep now, but I have Comatose stuck in my head... **

**_Comatose, I'll never wake up without an overdose...OF YOOOUUU!! _Um, sorry. G'night, people.**


End file.
